Saved
by Trelhu
Summary: Sirius and Remus own a small bookstore near Privet Drive. Harry loves it there despite not really being allowed in. When Sirius and Remus discover how he is treated by the Dursleys what can they do but take him away?
1. The Book Shop

**The Book Shop**

**I don't own Harry Potter! I only own my OC Fiona who won't be in the first few chapters.**

Six year old Harry James Potter hurried down the street after his aunt, past the Black Bound Bookshop. It wasn't really black, in fact it was a cheery pale blue. But Harry Potter wasn't allowed in the Black Bound Bookshop. His Aunt Petunia had forbidden him to go near it. Still, Harry wondered about what was in there. Probably books, he reasoned.

Harry knew very little about the bookshop, only that it was run by a tired, but cheerful looking man, whose name he didn't know, who kept a large black dog. He assumed it was because of the dogs color that the Bookshop was named as it was.

Harry wanted to go inside the Bookshop so badly it hurt his stomach. He wasn't allowed a lot of books with the Dursleys and, to his six year old brain, Black Bound Bookshop seemed a magical place.

"Hurry up boy!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice crashed upon his ears. He had stopped in front of the Bookshop and was staring, open mouthed, through the window. Immediately Harry scurried after his Aunt, not noticing how the big black dog in the window was looking out at him with a big grin on his doggy face that fell when Harry ran away.

One day Harry decided to go into the Bookshop in spite of his Aunts rule. Aunt Petunia was at the market and would be there for a long time so Harry could easily sneak away, into Black Bound Bookshop.

As Aunt Petunia was looking at vegetables and Dudley was crying that he wanted a donut, Harry slunk away into the shadows and darted down the street before pushing open the bookshop door. The bell tinkled and the large black dog bounded towards it. He stopped still when he saw Harry. Harry, who has never seen such a large dog, froze in fear.

"Padfoot?" A voice called "Who's this?" A man rounded a bookshelf and spotted Harry.

"My name's Harry mister." Harry said shyly "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. My name's Remus. But everyone calls me Moony." Remus held out his hand to shake Harry's. The small boy shook the thin mans hand and smiled, looking around the bookshop in awe.

"I've never seen you in here before, Harry. Does your aunt know you're here?" Moony asked.

"Um...no, sir. She doesn't want me in here." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Well then," Moony paused conspiratorially "This will have to be our secret. Would you like a book?"

"I don't have any money sir."

"Please call me Moony, Harry. And that's alright. How about I give you a little book? An old one that we won't miss too much." Moony suggested.

"Aunt Petunia wouldn't like that. She doesn't want me in here at all. She'd like it even less if she knew I got a book from here." Harry blushed, realizing how that must sound.

"Then you'll have to keep it a secret from her." Moony smiled "Padfoot, why don't you go and find young Harry a book?" The dog barked and trotted off towards a bookshelf.

"Can he read?" Harry asked in surprise.

"His reading ability is spotty on his best days." Moony chuckled "But he can find good books. Ones that he knows our customers will like."

"Really? What will he find me?"

"Let's see." Moony smiled as Padfoot hurried back with a book in his mouth "Ah, The Lion, The Witch, And the Wardrobe. An excellent choice." He passed the book to Harry "You better hurry along, back to your aunt before she discovers you're missing. We'll both be in trouble then."

"Can I come back?" Harry asked "I would love to come back."

Moony smiled "Of course. But you'll have to be careful if you don't want your aunt to know."

"I will! Thank you Moony!" Harry called as he hurried out the door.

"Goodbye Harry," Remus called after the little boy "And honestly Pads, change back so I can talk to you."

The big black dog began to morph and change, growing into the tall, long haired, handsome figure of Sirius Black.

"Yes Moony?" He grinned rakishly.

Remus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, it was impossible to stay mad at his friend "That was an excellent book choice. I think Harry will really like it."

With another dashing smile, Sirius barked a laugh "Thanks Moony, And here I thought you were gonna yell at me."

Remus tossed a rolled up newspaper at his ridiculous friend "Oh shut it!"

"Oi!" Sirius caught the paper "Watch it mate!"

The two stared at each other for a moment before dissolving into laughter.

**Word count: 796 words**

**I love the fanfiction that gave me the idea for this. It's called "Stealing Harry" and is on Ao3. I added my own elements like Remus having a sister but the story isn't entirely mine. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Meeting Mr Black

**Meeting Mr. Black**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry sped through the book Padfoot had given him. Then, when he had finished, he read it again, and twice more after that. He loved it.

Padfoot had to be magic, Harry decided, no regular dog could pick such a good book on command. That must mean Moony was magic too! How else would he get a magic dog?

Harry had to get back inside Black Bound Bookshop. He wanted the next book in the series and to see Moony and Padfoot again. For a whole week he tried to sneak away from Aunt Petunia when she went shopping but he couldn't manage it. Instead he decided to talk to the man at the other end of Privet Drive, Mr. Black, who owned the bookshop.

Mr. Black was a strange man. He had long hair and rode a motorbike. Instead of the nice clothes Uncle Vernon would wear, Mr. Black wore band tee-shirts, leather jackets, and ripped jeans.

Harry wasn't allowed to talk to Mr. Black, his Aunt and Uncle didn't particularly want him to even walk past his house. But Harry thought Mr. Black was cool.

So one day Harry snuck out of #4 and dashed over to #9, where Mr. Black lived. The garage door was open and Harry dove in as Uncle Vernon's car drove by. As soon as it had passed Harry looked around and spotted Mr. Black under his motorcycle.

"Um..." Harry stuttered, suddenly very nervous "Mr. Black?"

Mr. Black sat up sharply, bumping his head slightly on a tube jutting from the motorcycle "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Harry exclaimed and helped Mr. Black up "Are you okay?"

But Mr. Black was staring at Harry, frozen in shock.

"Mr. Black?" Harry asked nervously.

Mr. Black shook his head and gave a little smile "I'm fine. What's you're name?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I live down in #4 with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I visited Black Bound Bookshop a while ago and Mr. Moony gave me this book, well actually it was Padfoot who gave it to me." Harry rambled "And, well, I wanted to see, if I could get the next book in the series?"

"Slow down there." Mr. Black chuckled "I'm sure I can get you the next book. But it won't do you any good if you pass out from not breathing."

"Sorry." Harry hung his head "I'll try to talk slower."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's see if I have the second book inside, shall we?" Mr. Black opened the garage door, inviting Harry inside but the boy stepped back shaking his head.

"I can't. I don't have very long. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will wonder where I am."

"Sirius?" Moony's voice rang through the garage "Are you out here?"

"Uh-oh..." Mr. Black muttered to Harry.

"There you are, I need your help carrying in the grocer-Harry?" Moony stopped mid sentence as he spotted the small boy "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Harry held out the book uselessly.

"Calm down Moony, the lad just wanted the next book." Mr. Black stepped in "Surely it's inside. We can give it to him. No problem."

"Sirius," Moony rubbed his forehead "Of course the book's inside, you idiot." His face split in a smile "Go get it."

Sirius looked at Harry as though he didn't want to let the little boy out of his sight but did as he was told.

"So, Harry..."

"Please don't be mad! I'm sorry I bothered you. And-and I won't do it again. I just wanted the next book." Harry felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he begged.

"Harry, calm down, I'm not mad at you." Moony knelt down in front of the crying six year old "I was just going to ask if your Aunt and Uncle know where you are."

Angry at himself for crying, Harry wiped his tear stained cheeks and shook his head no.

"Well, then let's get you the book and get you back before they notice you're gone." Moony teacher into his pocket and pulled out a lemon drop "Would you like a treat?"

Shyly, Harry took the small candy and unwrapped it "Thank you." He smiled.

Sirius came back out, book in hand. "Here it is, Prince Caspian, enjoy it." He handed it to Harry "Do you want to keep the first book too?"

"I'd better not." Harry shook his head "Aunt Petunia almost found it yesterday. If the Dursleys knew I had a book they'd be really mad. It's to dangerous."

The two grown men shared a nervous glance.

"Harry," Moony asked slowly "What do you mean by dangerous?"

"Oh...um, nothing, just that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be upset." Harry tried to cover but his hand went to his forearm where Uncle Vernon had held him a little to tightly and left a bruise when Harry had burned the bacon two days ago.

Sharing another look, Moony stepped forward slowly and took Harry's hand "Harry, has your Aunt or Uncle ever hurt you in any way?"

Sirius took a more direct approach.

He leapt forward and grabbed Harry's arm, gently but firmly. Quickly, he rolled up the long sleeve of what had once been Dudley's old sweater. Sirius and Moony gaped at the wriggling boy's badly bruised arm.

Harry started to cry again.

"Oh, Harry." Was all Moony said.

Sirius straightened up and made to walk out and towards #4 but Moony noticed and grabbed him, pulling him back into the garage.

"Sirius, no. Not yet."

"But Remus...!"

"Not. Yet. You're scaring Harry."

That seemed to bring the humanity back into Sirius's eyes. Indeed the little boy was trembling and crying in front of them.

"Here Harry, come inside. It's okay now." Moony said kindly and gently lifted the child, guiding him into the small kitchen "Sirius make the poor kid a cup of tea, would you?"

Nodding, Mr. Black busied himself at the stove, putting the kettle on and finding tea bags.

"Harry," Moony leaned down in front of the still hiccuping boy "I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

With a last hiccup, Harry nodded.

"How often does this happen?"

"Whenever I mess up or do something wrong, I guess. Or when Uncle Vernon's in a bad mood." Harry mumbled.

"So is it just your Uncle who hurts you? Or does your Aunt hurt you too?"

"Well, she doesn't hurt me like Uncle Vernon does." Harry tried to explain.

"But she does hurt you?" Moony asked.

Silently, Harry looked at the floor and nodded.

"Okay, you're not going back there." Moony straitened up and looked at Sirius "Sirius and I are going to go have a little chat with Petunia and Vernon. You'll stay here and we'll take care of everything."

Sirius handed Harry a small cup of tea and nodded, his eyes gleamed.

The two men started to walk out but Sirius turned back and opened a small trunk in the room. He pulled out a small stuffed, black dog.

"This is for you Harry." He said kindly and handed it to the little boy who looked at it for a moment before squeezing it close to his chest.

Sirius looked back at his best friend and the two continued out the door.

**Word count: 1226 words **

**Yay! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Dursley's Dumped

**Dursley's Dumped**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Sirius banged on the door of #4 Privet Drive three times. Remus put his hand on his angry friend's shoulder and knocked again, calmly this time.

Vernon Dursley flung the door open with an angry roar "What do you want?" But he fell back when he saw the two men. "You!" He spluttered.

"Us." Remus smirked "We're here to talk to you about Harry."

"What about that useless boy?" Vernon's demeanor changed from fright at the wizards before him, to rage at the mention of his nephew "What's he done now?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Dursley." Sirius growled, his protective Padfoot side coming out in his human form "We know what you've done to the boy."

"I've done nothing but give him what he deserves."

"What he deserves my arse!"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded.

"What?!"

"Be quiet." Remus turned back to Vernon "Harry won't be coming back to this house. We're just here to get his things. Where are they?"

Silently, Vernon led the two men inside and towards the small cupboard under the stairs. Petunia came down the stairs, squeaked, and scampered back up when she saw her nephew's godfather and his best friend.

"In here." Vernon opened the cupboard door.

"His things are stored here?" Remus asked.

"No. Moony, look." Sirius pointed inside.

Inside there was a little bed, a couple shelves, and a single lightbulb.

"He sleeps here?" Remus felt the wolf in him rearing and trying to break free, wanting to tear the fat man in front of him to pieces for the pain he had inflicted on James and Lily's child.

"We don't have much room." Vernon grunted.

"Let me do it." Sirius snarled, pulling out his wand "Let me curse this monster for my godson. For James and Lily, for all that's good in the world let me do it!"

Vernon cowered in fear in front of the tall, raging wizard.

"Sirius, listen to me." Remus spoke calmly but his tone was laced with ire "If you kill this man you will go to Azkaban. I won't be able to raise Harry, they won't let a werewolf near him. He will have to return to this hellhole. We can't kill him."

Sirius grumbled several curse words under his breath but nodded and put away his wand. He started to gather the few belongings in the cupboard while Remus tried to calm himself. Once they had gathered the odds and ends that had been in the cupboard, they left #4 and walked back to #9.

Before they reached the door Sirius turned to his friend "Dumbledore's going to kill us."

"Yep. But it'll be worth it."

"Moony!"

"What?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Sirius patted his friend on the back and opened the front door.

"You've been a terrible influence on me." Remus groaned.

"I know. But you love me."

Remus rolled his eyes playfully.

Harry was still sitting in the kitchen, sipping the tea Sirius had given him and clutching the little, stuffed back dog toy in his arms.

Remus turned to his friend "Why'd you only give him that one?"

Sirius shrugged "It was the first one I saw."

"Go get the others, would you? And start packing your things. We can't stay here. It's not secure enough." Remus sighed then knelt down next to Harry "You like him?" He indicated the stuffed dog.

Harry nodded furiously "He looks just like Padfoot!" He looked around "Where is Padfoot?"

"Oh...um, Padfoot's staying at the bookshop for a while." Remus lied "Don't worry, I'll arrange for him to stay with someone for a while. Just until we get settled somewhere else."

"Oh," Harry said quietly "okay. Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I've got a few ideas. I'll discuss them with Sirius."

"You mean Mr. Black?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Can I get you anything while you wait?" Remus asked but the small boy yawned before he could answer "Tired?"

Harry nodded blearily and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on. I have a spare room you can take a nap in." Remus took the teacup, put it in the sink, and led Harry to his spare bedroom.

As soon as the small boy had curled into the blankets he was asleep. Sirius came in with an two more stuffed animals, a deer and a wolf.

"Blimey, he must have been tired." Sirius muttered, nestling the stuffed toys next to the sleeping child.

"It's been a tiring day."

"That it has."

"Pads? Where are we going to go? We can't stay here." Moony whispered, the fear of what they had done finally sinking in as they left the sleeping Harry in his bed.

"What about The Burrow? Molly Weasley would love Harry. And she'd be a great help during the full moon." Sirius suggested.

"No, it's not safe enough either. But maybe she can help during the full moon." Remus mused.

"Well, how about Hogwarts? No place is safer."

"Do we really want Harry growing up there though? He'd be so far ahead of the rest of his class. We want him to have as normal a life as possible."

"Well, Moony, There's only one other place I can think of..."

"No. Absolutely not." Remus scowled.

"Why not?! She loves kids. Her house is the most well protected home in the world. And she's your-"

"I said no. She'll never go for it."

"Moony the least we can do is ask." Sirius pressed "I'm sure she's forgiven you. It was three months ago."

"Three months where she hasn't said a word to me."

"Moony, quit being a baby and ask her. Go floo her. Now!" Sirius ordered.

"Fine! Okay! I'll ask her!" Remus stomped into the kitchen.

Sirius smirked and chuckled at his friend's antics. He sat down in the living room and switched on the television to watch the news. After several minutes Remus returned and sat down next to him.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"She said we can stay for as long as we need and when, or if, we decide to move she'll help us set up the same protections on wherever we decide to go." Remus sounded completely shocked.

"Ha! I told you she'd forgiven you."

"Hardly." Remus sighed "She swore she'd get me back and I'd never see it coming."

Sirius thought for a moment before turning to his friend "Moony..."

"What?"

"It was nice knowing you."

**Word count: 1075 words **

**Hi! Now I really like The Sirius/Remus friendship but I want to be clear that this is NOT a Wolfstar fanfiction. I absolutely think they would be great together but I have no idea how to write it so in this story they're just friends. **

**Lots of love,**

**The Author**


	4. Fiona Lupin

**Fiona Lupin**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Or the pictures. I found them on Pinterest.**

Sirius and Remus spent the next day packing up everything in the house. Harry followed them around, clutching his new stuffed toys and trying to help any way he could. When they had packed everything into boxes and bins Remus had Sirius take Harry into the other room while he sent the stuff to Fiona's. They had decided not to expose him to magic just yet.

Then they got in the car and drove, Sirius rode on his motorcycle, for hours. Finally they reached a remote area where a young, blonde haired woman stood in an open field. She waved.

"Moony?" Harry asked groggily.

"Yes Harry?"

"Who's that?"

"That, Harry, is my sister."

"You have a sister?!" Harry was so surprised he nearly screamed.

"Yes Harry, But there's more to Fiona than you might think. You see, she's also your godmother." Moony revealed.

"I have a godmother?" Harry asked, wonder in his voice.

"And Sirius is your godfather."

"Really?" Harry was skeptical "Then why couldn't I live with you? Or her?"

"That is a very long story. But it begins with a man named Albus Dumbledore. He thought you would be safer with your Aunt and Uncle. Fiona has spent the last 7 years casting and creating protection spells in the hope that one day you might get to live with her." Remus smiled proudly as he told the story.

"Spells?" Harry asked.

Remus cursed himself "Um...yes Harry, spells. You see, Sirius and I are wizards and Fiona is a witch. But we're all good people so you don't have to worry."

"Oh, okay." Harry started playing with his toy deer and wolf.

Remus chuckled from the front seat at the boys absolutely trust. The car slowed to a stop in front of the woman and Remus got out. He unbuckled Harry from his car seat and helped him out of the car. Then he and Fiona embraced.

Fiona had grown up so much. She was no longer the small teenage girl with frizzy hair and braces. Now she was a petite woman with sleek, soft blonde hair and a perfect smile. As she and Remus hugged she looked over his shoulder and saw Harry.

"Oh and you must be Harry!" She released her brother and swept Harry up in her arms. The still sleepy boy giggled and squirmed as she swung him from side to side. "What a sweet boy! But far too skinny. I'm Fiona. You all must be starving. Come inside and I'll make some food!"

"What kind of food?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want." Fiona laughed "Sirius!" She cried as he climbed off his motorcycle. They hugged and laughed.

"Where's your house?" Harry asked, looking around and seeing only a wide open field.

"Oh! Of course. Come here, Harry." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Marshall Palace."

Harry closed his eyes and looked around again. But this time a tall stone castle stood in the field, a large courtyard in front of them.

"Wow!" Harry gasped in awe.

Fiona chuckled and led them inside and up a large staircase covered in a plush scarlet rug. Above hung a crystal chandelier and a glass ceiling.

Harry stared around at the glory before him. Then they reached the kitchens. On the small table there was a feast laid out for the group. Fiona took out a wand and waved it.

**A/n Fiona's wand is blue with crystals on the end.**

Harry's eyes followed the wand as four chairs appeared out of nowhere with a soft 'pop.'

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the wand in Fiona's hand.

"This? This has been my wand since Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?"

Fiona froze "What do you mean 'What's Hogwarts?' Didn't your Aunt explain anything to you? Or at the very least, Remus and Sirius filled you in a little?"

"About what?"

Fiona shot the two grown men a glare and they cowered "Well, Harry, you see we are a part of a different sort of world. A magical one. I'm a witch and Remus and Sirius are wizards."

"They told me that." Harry said impatiently "But what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school for magical children. It's where we met your parents, James Potter and Lily Evans." Fiona explained wistfully "Sirius and Remus were best friends with your dad. I was closer with Lily but we were still friends."

At this point, Harry's stomach rumbled. Fiona laughed, all signs of sadness gone from her face.

"Eat up!" She gestured to the food covered table in front of them "You too Remus, Sirius. Don't think you can get out of it."

The boys all began to scarf down plateful after plateful, hungry from their long trip. Fiona laughed again and began to eat herself, although a bit more daintily than the animargi, the wolf, and the six year old.

When they had eaten their fill Fiona took Harry upstairs and into a large room "And here's your room."

Harry was to tired and full to gawp at the beauty of the room and instead crawled into the massive bed and snuggled up with his stuffed animals. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Fiona smiled at the sweet boy as she quietly leaned on the doorframe.

Sirius came up behind her "He's a good kid."

"A very good kid. He looks just like James, but with Lily's eyes." Tears filled Fiona's eyes as she turned to face Sirius. "Oh Sirius, I miss them."

"I know. I do too." Sirius wrapped the tearful woman in a hug "But they live on in our memories and in Harry. We have to be strong for Harry."

"But it's okay to be weak sometimes." Remus joined the two "You don't need to be strong all the time, Fi."

Fiona released Sirius and wiped her eyes "You're right. Of course you're right." A crack sounded from downstairs and Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands. "Oh relax. It's just Albus."

"Why is Dumbledore here?" Remus asked nervously.

"To yell at you."

"Did you tell him we were coming?" Sirius asked.

"Naturally. He needs to be kept informed about Harry's location." Fiona defended.

The two men looked at each other and groaned.

"We are in so much trouble!" Was all Sirius could say.

**Word count: 1073 words**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	5. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

"What were you thinking?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of shame and hung their heads.

"We're-" Remus began.

"Don't say you're sorry." Dumbledore warned "Especially if you don't mean it."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest loudly about the treatment Harry had been receiving from the Dursley's, but Remus elbowed him hard in the gut.

"We're not sorry." Remus said angrily "Harry was being horribly mistreated by his relatives and we could not let it continue. And frankly, Dumbledore, Fiona's house is twice as safe as the Dursley's."

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his long white beard "Harry's Aunt told me he was treated as if he were her own."

"Bull!" Sirius cried and this time Remus did nothing to stop his friend "Harry was made to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs while his pig of a cousin got two bedrooms! He was starved! Mistreated! And-!"

"What?!" Fiona said, dangerously quiet.

"Oh...um, nothing?" Sirius mumbled, an angry Fiona was a scary Fiona.

"He slept where?" Fiona glared at Remus, her eyes aflame with suppressed rage.

Remus cowered slightly "Under the stairs." He muttered.

Fiona rounded on Dumbledore "And it never occurred to you," She seethed "to actually visit and check up on him?"

"Well, Miss Lupin, you see-"

"Shut up. Now." Fiona hissed "Harry is never going back to that hellhole. Not as long as I'm alive and kicking. Now, get the hell out of my house."

Dumbledore silently nodded and left.

Fiona staggered to a armchair and plopped down into its soft warmth "You saved him." She whispered "My God, that poor boy."

Remus sat down next to her and hugged her "He's safe now. It's okay."

"Remus, it's not okay! Do you have any idea the kind of effect that abuse could have on him?" Fiona asked, choking back tears.

"We'll help him get through it. And he's young, he'll be happy and healthy in no time." Sirius smiled.

"Get some sleep, you two." Fiona sighed.

"What about you?" Remus worried.

"I've got a new protective enchantment I'm working on. If you, Sirius, and Harry are going to stay here I'll be damn sure he's safe as can be."

"Just make sure you sleep a little." Remus murmured into his sister's ear "You won't do Harry any good sleep-deprived."

"I will." Fiona stood up and made her way downstairs but she turned "Tomorrow we'll talk about what to do for the full moon."

Fiona left the two men alone as she ventured down the stairs and out of sight.

"I always wondered," Sirius said after a moment "How is it, that she lives in such a large place, has so much money, and dresses so nicely, but you look like that?" He gestured at Remus's shabby clothes.

"Shut up."

"Really, I want to know!"

"Fine. This was my parents home. Werewolves aren't allowed to inherit property or titles, so Fiona got everything. She pays for a lot of my stuff but I try not to spend too much of what she gives me." Moony explained.

"I never knew that." Sirius said, surprised "I thought you were Lord Lupin and just chose to live simply."

"Nope." Remus popped the 'p' "Fiona is the only head of the House of Lupin. She's Lady Lupin."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

The next morning, after talking for hours the night before, Remus woke up in his old room. Sirius, down the hall. And Fiona on the floor above in the Lord's, or now the Lady's, suite.

Harry Potter woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was much larger than his cupboard. The bed was enormous and comfy. He didn't want to get out but he had to make breakfast. So he crawled out and realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Then it all came rushing back to him.

Fiona, his godmother. Sirius, his godfather. Moony, his...what was Moony exactly? An uncle? Harry smiled, Moony would be his uncle. His real uncle. Not an uncle like Uncle Vernon, but a nice Uncle.

Harry made his way to the staircase, still smiling, and walked down it. He realized he didn't know where the kitchen was, so he decided to find Fiona and ask her.

The young Potter went down flight after flight of stairs. Finally he reached a door, in what must have been the basement , labeled 'Workroom.' In fancy script.

He pushed open the door cautiously and peaked his head inside. There was Fiona, waving her wand and muttering. Harry opened the door further and it creaked loudly. Fiona turned around.

"Harry!" She said, surprised "What are you doing up?"

"I have to make breakfast." Harry whispered.

"No you don't." Fiona smiled.

"But, the Dursley's..."

"Harry, you're not with the Dursley's anymore. You don't need to do anything you don't want to. And, as long as you stay safe, I have no issue with you doing anything you want. Given you let Sirius, Remus, or me know beforehand." Fiona winked at the little boy.

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up "Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Any time you want."

"Wow!" Harry breathed "When do I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

Fiona leaned in and whispered in his ear "Never."

"Really, truly?"

"Yes, Harry. You get to live here with Moony, Sirius, and I until you go to Hogwarts, and then in the summers during your school years."

Fiona stepped back slightly as Harry grabbed her in a tight hug. He squeezed her around the stomach until his arms grew sore. Fiona knelt down and hugged him back.

"Already bonding, I see!" Sirius cried as he entered the room.

Harry quickly stepped back, blushing. But Fiona laughed and punched Sirius's arm gently.

"Shut up, Pads."

Harry's eyes widened as he put two and two together and got four. Sirius was Padfoot? How could that be? He was a wizard, maybe all wizards could change shape?

"You're Padfoot?" He asked.

"Um...yes, Harry, I am." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Cool."

**Word count: 1006 words **

**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	6. Plans

**Plans**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Fiona set a steaming plate of pancakes down in front of Harry. Next to it, a smaller plate of fruits and bacon. Harry's eyes glowed.

"Thank you!" He cried and wrapped his Godmother in another hug "Thank you! Thank you!"

Fiona chuckled and hugged him back, Remus and Sirius quickly joined the embrace. The little boy had a home at last.

"You're welcome, Harry." Fiona smiled down at her godson "Now, eat up." She released her boys and they all began to gobble up pancake after pancake.

"These are delicious, Fi!" Sirius exclaimed.

"They really are." Remus agreed.

"Mm-hmm!" Harry's mouth was full as he tried to speak.

Fiona laughed at Harry's attempt to talk "They're mum's recipe, not mine." She explained, wistfully "She used to make them for us all the time. Do you remember, Remus?"

"Yes," Moony grinned "She was an amazing chef."

"Do you remember when she tried to teach us to make pies?" Fiona asked "You were absolutely useless at it!"

Remus chuckled heartily "And you couldn't get the crusts right."

"I was the maddest little ten year old ever!"

"But Mum just smiled and told you it looked perfect." Remus smiled sadly.

"She always said our apple pies were the best she'd ever had." The two shared a happy smile.

Then Sirius cleared his throat loudly "Um? Can I have seconds?"

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Harry fell asleep quickly again that night. Fiona had played games with him all day. From tag to trying to teach him wizards chess. Harry has learned he wasn't very good at wizards chess.

Downstairs, the adults had gathered in a worried circle in the living room.

"We need to decide." Remus argued.

"There's nothing to decide. You'll stay here during the full moon." Fiona insisted "Sirius and I will stay with you in our animagus forms."

"But what about Harry?" Remus countered.

"We'll stay with you in shifts. One of us will be with Harry and the other one will be with you." Sirius suggested.

"No." Remus said firmly "Harry's to smart. He'll try to come and find me. If he gets hurt..." Remus's voice cracked a little and his knuckles whitened on the arms of his chair "I'd never forgive myself."

There was a long pause, everyone thinking hard.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled "Fiona, do you have any friends Harry can stay with during full moon?"

Fiona scrunched up her face "Um...there's the Weasleys. They're nice and Molly has a son who's Harry's age. I think his name's Ron or something. Or the Longbottoms. They have a little boy too."

"Let's ask the Weasleys first." Sirius suggested "Frank might not have forgiven me for that prank I pulled on him at last weeks Order meeting."

"I could have told you that putting dung beetles in his dinner was a bad idea." Remus muttered.

"Hey, you laughed."

"Alright, that's enough. I'll send a letter to Molly and Arthur tonight." Fiona stood up "And don't worry so much Remmy, the full moon is still a week away."

"Okay, okay." Remus stretched as he stood up too "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." He left Sirius and Fiona in the living room.

"So..." Sirius dragged out the word "Fancy a nightcap?"

"Is that your way of asking for a firewisky?"

"Only if you want one too."

"I don't know Siri, I haven't had a drink in a while." Fiona sighed.

"Well that you most certainly need one. Think about it, you're helping Moony and me take care of a seven year old little kid. Soon you won't have time to drink at all."

She threw a pillow at him "Neither will you."

"Yeah, right. We all know I'm the one who could sneak a mug of firewisky into Hogwarts without Filch noticing." Sirius said, catching the pillow.

"Shut up."

"Do you still want that drink?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Well, where do you keep your drinks then? 'Cause I still want one."

"Basement. Third door on the right." Sirius scampered up and down the stairs.

"I should probably tell him about the jinx on the door handle." Fiona mused to herself.

She was interrupted by a small bang and loud shrieking.

Fiona giggled "Nah."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

The next morning, Fiona sat down at the kitchen bar to write a letter to Molly Weasley. Harry, Sirius, and Remus were sitting at the table eating waffles.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked, shoveling waffles into his mouth.

"I'm writing a letter to my friend Molly Weasley. You might have to stay with her for a few days soon."

"What?" Harry was surprised and worried "Why?"

"Well," The adults exchanged a nervous glance before Sirius moved closer to his Godson "You see, Harry, Moony gets sick pretty often and it's very contagious. We don't want you to get sick or hurt so we thought, maybe, you'd stay with the Weasleys'. They're very nice and they have a little boy who's just your age."

"But..." Harry's lower lip trembled "Will Moony be okay?"

"Of course I will be, Harry." Remus smiled "I always am."

"Tell you what, Harry," Fiona left her seat and knelt down in front of Harry "What if, after I send this letter, we go visit the Weasleys'? Then you can meet them before you have to stay with them."

"How long will I be staying with them?"

"Oh, three days? Four?" Remus thought about it.

Harry scrunched up his face in thought "Okay, I guess."

"Great, so finish eating your waffles and then we'll go visit Molly and Arthur." Fiona ruffled his hair, smiled, and went back to her letter.

**Word count: 938 words**

**Yay! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love, **

**The Author**


	7. Weasley Wonders

**Weasley Wonders**

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

After the boys had finished eating, Fiona knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"I'm going to check that now's a good time for us to visit them," she explained.

Harry watched in fascination as his godmother reached into a small pot and pulled out a handful of what looked like sparkly dust. He was puzzled, too, when she threw it onto the blazing fire and the flames turned emerald green. Then Aunt Fiona, as he had taken to calling her, stuck her whole head in the fire.

Harry shrieked. Wasn't it hurting her? He moved forward to try and pull her back out of the fire but Moony knelt down in front of him.

"Moony!" Harry cried, tears in his eyes. "It's hurting her! It's fire! Help me get her out!"

"No, no, Harry, Fiona's fine. She's using Floo powder." Remus put his hands on the shaking boy's shoulders. "It makes the fire into a kind of portal that you can use for talking or traveling. It doesn't hurt, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Harry's lower lip trembled.

Fiona pulled her head out of the fire. She looked okay—rather sooty, but alright. Harry flung himself into her arms, not caring about the fact that he was now covered in ash.

"Auntie Fi!" he shouted. "You're alright?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Fiona apologized. "I forgot—you've never seen or even heard of Floo powder before, have you? I promise I'm fine. Don't cry. I promise I'm alright."

But Harry was already sobbing into her arms, and it was several minutes before he hiccupped himself into silence.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked kindly.

"Mm-hmm," said Harry quietly.

"Do you want to go see the Weasleys now?" Fiona asked.

"Sure!" Harry immediately brightened. "I'll go get dressed."

Fiona laughed quietly as he ran out of the room in his frog pajamas.

"Merlin, he's adorable," she muttered.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

They decided to use Floo powder to get to the Weasleys' home. Harry was very nervous, but he knew Aunt Fiona would be there holding his hand the whole time. He held her hand in a vice-like grip as she threw the sparkly powder onto the fire and the orange flames turned as green as his eyes. He clutched it even tighter when she gently led him into the fireplace and shouted her destination. "The Burrow!"

Suddenly Harry was spinning violently. His grip on Fiona's hand slipped but she held him as tightly as before. They spun and spun. Harry tried to open his mouth to breathe but got a mouthful of soot instead. He started to cough and lifted his elbow to cover his mouth but bumped it on something hard and quickly brought it back down.

Then, as soon as it had started, the spinning stopped. Harry fell forward out of a fireplace onto a colorful rug. Fiona caught him before he hit the floor and set him on his feet. "We should move before Sirius...Oi!"

Sirius fell out of the fireplace and landed on top of Fiona, knocking them both onto the floor. Harry rolled away just in time; Fiona squirmed and pushed her friend off herself.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius! How many times have I told you to wait at least a minute before you follow someone through the floo?" she scolded.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, embarrassed. Not long after, Remus flew out of the fireplace and landed on top of Sirius.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" she muttered under her breath.

"Fiona Lupin as I live and breathe!" A plump woman with bright red hair hurried into the room. "How are you, dear? Oh, and Sirius and Remus too!" She finally took notice of Harry, hiding behind Fiona's legs. "And you must be little Harry! I'm Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Harry murmured.

"Please, dear, call me Molly!"

Harry blushed and buried his face in Fiona's arm.

"He's just a little shy." Fiona smiled. "How're the kids? Bill and Charlie excited for Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, they're looking forward to it very much. Percy's starting this year and he's hoping for Gryffindor!" Molly exclaimed. "And Harry, Ron is going to start Hogwarts in a few years, too. In fact, the two of you will be in the same year."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, would you like to meet him?" Molly wheedled, trying to pry the boy out of his shell.

Harry glanced at Sirius and Remus, who both nodded, and then at Aunt Fiona. She smiled and knelt down so that they were eye-level.

"Don't worry Harry," she said kindly. "Ron is a very nice boy."

Slowly, Harry looked back at Mrs. Weasley. He nodded.

"Wonderful! Fiona, Sirius, Remus, would you like some food?" Molly offered. "I've made plenty! While you all rest a bit I'll take Harry up to Ron's room and they can get to know each other. Arthur's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Molly, I'd love some food." Sirius grinned.

"You just ate breakfast at home!" Fiona laughed. "You can't be hungry already."

"Can so!"

They shared a look and burst into laughter as Mrs. Weasley ushered them into the kitchen, Harry following in their wake.

"Morning, Arthur," Remus greeted a slightly balding red-haired man. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Long nights, though."

"More raids?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

"Fourteen in the last three days," the man called Arthur replied. "And I've had to lead every one of them."

"Blimey!" said Sirius. "Sounds awful. By the way, have you met my godson, Harry?"

Arthur dropped his toast and gasped. "Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

"Harry's just a little boy, Arthur," Fiona chastised him gently. "He knows very little yet about the wizarding world."

"Oh." Arthur nodded and stuck out his hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Arthur Weasley."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry murmured as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Well, come along upstairs, Harry dear, and you can meet Ron." Molly led the child up the winding staircase.

The adults sat down and Arthur started rattling off questions. "How long has he been with you? Does Dumbledore know? What does he think? And where has he been living all this time?"

"About a week," said Fiona.

"Dumbledore knows, and he's not happy about it," Remus added.

"And he's been living with Lily's awful sister and her family," Sirius finished with a grimace.

Arthur blinked. "Why didn't you tell him he's famous?"

The trio exchanged glances, then Fiona answered, "I guess we never really talked about it. We want him to have a normal happy childhood, and if he's famous, he can't have that."

"Where are you staying?"

"Lupin House," Sirius replied. "Fiona's put enough protection spells on it that it might just be the safest place in the world."

"But what about Hogwarts? Or Harry's relatives? Wouldn't Dumbledore have put special wards on their house?"

Fiona scowled. "I visited the Dursley's house as soon as Remus wrote to me asking to stay. There were never any wards, special or otherwise, on that place. Dumbledore lied."

"What?" Arthur whispered. "He lied? With the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived at stake? Why would he? _How _could he?"

"Perhaps he thought that hiding him with a bunch of the worst Muggles on the planet was enough," Remus suggested.

"Yes, perhaps." Fiona sighed tersely.

Just then a gaggle of boys burst into the kitchen, all with bright red hair to match their parents'. Trailing slightly behind them was another flaming-haired child, this time a girl.

"Good morning, Father," said one boy, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Morning, Dad," the others chorused.

"Morning Dad!" piped the little girl, slightly late.

"Ah, good morning, all!" said Mr. Weasley. "Fiona, Sirius, Remus, let me introduce my children. This is Bill, Charlie, Fred—"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" the boy shouted.

"Right, sorry, George."

"Only joking, Dad, I'm Fred."

"Fred, George, Percy, and this is our youngest, Ginevra."

"Call me Ginny." The little girl smiled, showing a missing front tooth.

"Lovely to meet you all." Fiona smiled back. "I'm Fiona Lupin. This is my brother, Remus, and our friend Sirius Black."

"_The_ Fiona Lupin?" Percy asked in awe. "Head of Hogwarts Security at the Ministry?"

"Yes, that's me. It's a newer position, but I convinced Fudge that it was necessary."

"Cornelius _Fudge?"_

"The Minister of _Magic?"_

Fred and George mocked Percy, pretending to faint from shock before bursting into giggles.

Percy glared and sniffed haughtily before turning back to Fiona. "Can you tell me anything about the new spells you've created for the protection of Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid not. Only that I'm sure no one else knows how to break them. Even Dumbledore has to ask me to lower them before he can do anything without my knowledge." Fiona smirked.

"Wow!" Percy grinned madly "That's amazing!"

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Mrs. Weasley led Harry up the stairs, chatting the whole time. "Are you enjoying living with Sirius and the Lupins?"

Harry nodded.

"Good!" she said cheerily. "I'm sure you'll love to spend time with Ron as well. He's a sweet boy, very interested in Quidditch. But of course—you don't know what Quidditch is yet, do you? Well I'm sure Ron will be happy to explain it to you. Here we are."

They had reached a door at what must have been the top of the house. Mrs. Weasley knocked three times and swung it open.

Harry blinked. The room was a bright orange, so bright it hurt his eyes a little bit. In the room there were posters, a desk covered in comic books, and a bed. On the bed, tangled up in the sheets, was a boy about Harry's age. Harry assumed that it was Ron. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Really, Ron, get up!" she shouted. "We have guests!"

The boy jumped and fell out of bed. "Mum!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry dear, but I've brought you a new friend. This is Harry." Mrs. Weasley nudged Harry forward and he gave a little wave. "Go ahead, dear, he may look a fright but he won't bite." Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the room. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Harry remembered the chocolate Aunt Fiona had given him for Ron. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out. "This is for you."

"Really? Thanks!" Ron stuffed the chocolate in his mouth, then asked, "So do your parents know mine or something?" His mouth was full.

"No, I haven't got any parents. I live with my godparents, Fiona Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, too, but he's not really my godparent."

"Wait a minute, did you say Fiona Lupin?"

Harry nodded.

"Blimey, Percy's head's gonna pop off! He's been going on and on about her ever since Dad told us she got a top-ranking position at the Ministry. He'd kill to meet her." Ron chuckled.

"She's downstairs with your dad," Harry mentioned casually.

"What?" Ron gasped. "We've got to get down there before Percy does! Come on!" And he bolted out of the room.

Harry followed the redhead back down the stairs, huffing and puffing the whole way. Finally, after what felt like a dozen flights of stairs, they reached the kitchen. Inside was a group of boys and one small girl. One of the boys was asking Aunt Fiona rapid fire questions, two others were mocking him, and the last two boys, along with the little girl, were chatting with Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've met Ron," Mr. Weasley said, noticing their arrival.

Harry nodded quietly.

"And I suppose you should meet everyone else," Mr. Weasley continued. "This is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. Everyone, this is Harry Potter."

Everyone froze. Fiona slapped her hand to her forehead.

Word count: 1954 words

Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!

Love,

The Author


	8. The Famous Harry Potter

**The Famous Harry Potter**

**Authors' note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"_The_ Harry Potter?" The twins gasped together.

"You're pulling our leg." Bill laughed.

"There's no way." Charlie joined his brother in chuckling.

Fiona stood up sharply. "Excuse me for saying so, but you're being rather rude."

"Miss Lupin is right, boys," Molly scolded, red in the face. "This dear boy is Harry Potter. He's living with Fiona, Remus, and Sirius now."

"But everyone knows that Harry Potter is living somewhere in the muggle world," said Ron.

"Ron's right," Percy agreed. "It's not possible. Dumbledore said he's not supposed to know anything about the wizarding world until he turns eleven."

"Well, Dumbledore is a stupid bloody prick…Pardon my language, Molly," Sirius muttered.

"I suppose it's fair that you don't believe us." Fiona put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We should explain. Sirius and Remus lived near Harry, to keep an extra eye on him. They owned a small bookshop and one day, Harry came in and they gave him a book. A few days later Harry stopped by their house and they discovered that the muggles he lived with treated him very badly. They took him away from them and brought him to my home, Lupin House. He's been with us ever since."

As Fiona finished her explanation the Weasleys were very quiet.

"So, it _is_ true?" Ginny squeaked.

"Yes." Harry finally spoke up. "My name is Harry James Potter. I live with Aunt Fiona, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Moony at Lupin House."

"Blimey!" Ron's mouth was hanging open. "That's so cool."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because!" Now Ron was equally confused; could Harry really not know how famous he was? "You're famous!"

"Ronald!" Molly cried, embarrassed. "Don't be rude."

"What? I'm not—" Ron tried to defend himself but Arthur interrupted him.

"Don't argue with your mother, son."

"What do you mean, I'm famous?" Harry interjected.

Fiona sighed heavily. "We really should have this conversation at home. Molly, Arthur, if you'll excuse us? Sirius, could you take Harry through the Floo?"

"Of course, Fi." Sirius picked up the small boy and stepped into the fireplace, shouting, "Lupin House!"

Fiona turned to Molly. "Will you take him when we need you to?"

"Of course," Molly assured her. "He's such a sweet boy, we'd be happy to."

"Thank you. I'll drop him off in a few days. And I'll pay you."

"No need, dear. Like I said, we'd be happy to watch him for as long as you need." Molly smiled and the two hugged.

"You're a gem, Molly, thank you so much." Fiona squeezed her friend tightly before letting go. "I'd best be off. Now we have to explain to Harry about why he's famous."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Molly smiled sadly. "It's going to be difficult to explain how his parents died."

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to it. Goodbye, everyone." Fiona waved as she stepped into the fire and called out, "Lupin House!"

She spun and spun before falling out of the kitchen fireplace and quickly moving away just in time, as her brother came flying out and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Really, Remus? We just had this conversation," Fiona sighed, exasperated.

"Auntie Fi?" Harry was sitting at the table. "What did Ron mean, 'You're famous?' I'm not famous, am I?"

"Actually, Harry, you are." Remus detangled himself from his place on the floor. "You see, when you were very young, a very bad man wanted to hurt you and your parents."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

Fiona shared a look with the others before kneeling down in front of the child. "A man named Voldemort. He was a powerful wizard. And a bad one. He thought that by killing you he would become more powerful. So on Halloween night he came to your house and killed your parents. But he couldn't kill you. Instead the spell he tried to use backfired and destroyed him. It also gave you your scar." She gently brushed his hair off his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt on his head.

"How did he find us?" Harry asked "Wouldn't you have protected our house just like this one?"

"Oh, Harry, I tried to. I swear. But Dumbledore thought one protection charm was enough and wouldn't tell me where to find your parents. I couldn't have helped them. No matter how much I wanted to. They made another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew, secret keeper. That means only he could tell you where to find them. Unfortunately, Peter never liked me and refused to tell me anything." Fiona's eyes were full of tears.

"Dirty rat," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"He _was_ a dirty rat. Now he's rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his life," Remus said. "I told them he should have been kissed."

Harry looked confused and Fiona elbowed Remus sharply in the ribs. She really didn't want to explain dementors to a seven-year-old.

"Never mind that. He's a bad man and we don't have to worry about him anymore, He's in prison for life and he's never getting out." Fiona said pointedly. "I wanted to help protect your parents, Harry, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He's a right old bast—"

"Sirius!" Remus and Fiona admonished together.

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a very important man," Fiona explained. "One we should not call names." She directed this last part at Sirius who grumbled.

"He was the one who sent you to live with the Dursley's," Remus told Harry.

Harry's nose scrunched up. "I don't like him, then."

"No." Fiona laughed. "I don't much like him either."

"But he _has_ agreed to let Harry stay here," Remus reminded them, "which is a good thing."

"Fiona and I are his godparents, so he should have been with us from the beginning!" Sirius was getting angry. "Dumbledore had no right to keep us from him and put him with those bloody Muggles! You know it's not what James and Lily would have wanted."

"Calm down, Pads," Remus said calmly. "I know and I agree with you. But there's nothing we can do about that now. All we can do is love Harry and protect him."

"Remus is right. Now." Fiona stood up and clapped her hands. "Who's hungry? It's almost lunchtime."

Word Count: 1018 words

Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!

Love,

The Author


	9. The Full Moon

**The Full Moon**

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Several days went by, full of exploring, helping Fiona with her potions, watching magic, and playing with Sirius as Padfoot. Harry loved making the funny colored potions, but he noticed that Moony seemed to be getting sick. This worried him.

One morning, Aunt Fiona told him too pack some clothes and whatever toys he wanted to bring with him to the Burrow. She said he was going to stay there for a few nights.

"Is this because Moony's getting sick?" Harry asked as she helped him pack a small bag.

Fiona paused in her packing "Yes, Harry, it is."

"Can't I stay here, I can stay out of the way, I can help!" Harry protested.

"Not this time, Harry, I'm sorry. But it's just not safe."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, you see, Harry, when Moony gets sick it's very contagious and dangerous. He sort of turns into another person when he's sick." Fiona tried to explain without telling the whole truth "Do you understand?"

Harry sighed and nodded sadly "I guess so."

"Are you all packed, pup?" Sirius asked, walking into Harry's room "Ready to spend some time with the Weasleys?"

"Will Moony be okay?" Harry asked.

Fiona and Sirius shared a glance and Sirius joined Harry on the floor "Of course he will be, Harry, he's got Fiona and I to look after him."

Harry nodded and picked up his bag.

"Ready?" Fiona asked.

Harry nodded again and followed his Godfather out the door and downstairs.

Sirius picked him up and stepped into the fireplace, calling out "The Burrow!"

_At the Burrow_

"Hello, Harry, Sirius!" Molly Weasley squeezed the life out of the two boys "Come in! Are you hungry? I just finished making breakfast. Would you like to join us? We have plenty."

"Thank you, Molly, but I'd better get back." Sirius smiled.

"Oh, are you sure you won't even stay for some toast?"

"No, no...okay, I can't say no to your food, Molly." Sirius threw his hands up and laughed.

"Wonderful!" Molly led them into the kitchen and got out some plates "Now, I've talked to the boys and Ginny about treating Harry like a normal boy. I think the boys understood but Ginny's still a little starstruck."

"That's alright, I think Harry understands that. Don't you, pup?"

Harry's mouth was full of bacon but he nodded "Mm-hmm."

Molly and Sirius laughed at his silliness.

"Good," Molly said, still chuckling.

The Weasley children came downstairs in a rush, joined the breakfast table, and started to eat anything they could get their hands on. Ron was scarfing down pancakes, Fred and George were devouring pieces of toast, and Bill and Charlie were wolfing down bacon. Ginny and Percy were eating apples a little more daintily.

Suddenly, Ron noticed Harry and Sirius sitting at the table with them and choked on his pancakes.

"Harry Potter!" Ron's mouth was still full and bits of food spilt from his lips as he tried to talk.

"Ronald! Do not talk with your mouth full!" Molly scolded her youngest son "And we talked about this, Harry is coming to stay with us for a few days. And you will treat him as a normal boy."

"Sorry, Mum." Ron ducked his head and went back to his food, sneaking peeks at Harry every now and then.

"Molly, is there somewhere I can speak to Harry alone?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, the sitting room is empty." Molly gestured to the door, "Right this way."

Harry followed his Godfather through the door and into the Weasley's living room.

Sirius knelt down in front of the little boy "Listen to me, Harry, I love you very much and I'm gonna miss you these next few days, but I'll see you soon, okay? Moony will be fine, so will Fiona and I, we're used to helping him when he gets sick. So you don't need to worry. And if you need anything, just ask Molly. She's happy to help."

"I know, I'll be alright." Harry sounded much older than his seven years "It's only for a days anyways."

"I know that, pup, but I'm still gonna miss you." Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Paddy."

"Paddy?"

"It's your nickname." Harry said matter-of-factly "You know, cause you're Padfoot. Um, Paddy? Are you crying?"

"No." Sirius choked out, quickly wiping away his tears "Be a good boy, okay, pup? I'll see you in a few days. I promise."

Sirius hugged his Godson one more time before stepping into the fire and shouting "Lupin House!"

_That night_

Remus's transformation was beginning. His back arched and he screamed in pain. His hands lengthened into sharp claws, his eyes slanted and turned yellow, hair covered his scared body, and his cries of agony soared to the heavens.

He was locked in the basement of Lupin House. In front of the door leading to freedom was a black dog and a white wolf. The wolf in Remus snarled and lunged at the two creatures but they dodged and the dog leapt onto his back, forcing him down. The wolf growled low and soft, warning him not to attack again.

Remus had taken the wolfsbane potion but the wolf wanted out. It wanted to tear his friends limb from limb and feast until they were nothing more than bones. Remus howled and screamed. He could not, would not, let the wolf out. He was strong enough to keep his carnivorous desires at bay.

But the wolf reared its ugly head and roared, tossing the black dog off itself. The dog smacked into the wall but hopped up again before the wolf could pounce. This time the white wolf jumped on the werewolf and knocked him away from the dog. The two tussled and fought, the white wolf almost winning but being smacked aside by a vicious slap from the werewolf's claw.

This went on all night, the black dog and the white wolf taking turns taking on the beast in the basement. Finally morning came and Remus began the painful transformation back into himself. He shrieked and screamed and scratched at himself with his slowly shrinking claws. Before long he lay gasping and panting on the floor, blood surrounded his aching body.

Fiona and Sirius transformed back to their human selves.

"Siri, can you get him upstairs?" Fiona asked "I'll get the doors."

"Of course." Sirius had a scrape above his left eye and winced as he brushed his hair out of it.

"Oh, no!" Fiona said softly "Are you okay? I'll help you clean it as soon as we get Remmy upstairs."

"I'm fine, Fi." Sirius assured his friend "Let's take care of Remus first."

He lifted his friends' light body and carried him up the stairs, through the halls, and into his room. Sirius placed Remus on his bed and covered him with a soft, light blanket.

Fiona got to work healing his various injuries and pouring potions down his throat.

"No..." Remus muttered, waking up "Don't want..."

"Don't be a child, Remus. You need these potions. They'll make you feel better." Fiona told him gently "Now go on and drink it."

Remus reluctantly gulped down the potions and allowed his sister to heal him.

"Good." Fiona set down the small bottles of potions "That's all for now. I'll give you some more pain relief potion in an hour."

Remus nodded sleepily, shut his eyes, and began to snore.

**Word count: 1263 words**  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	10. Staying With the Weasleys

**Staying with the Weasleys**

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"So, Harry, you'll be sleeping with Ron in his room. I've set up a little bed for you. Do you want to take your things up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded shyly and Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands "Excellent, Ron will show you the way. Ronald, put your dishes away and take Harry upstairs." She ordered.

"But Mum, I'm not done!" Ron complained.

"That's enough of that, young man. Put your dishes away and take Harry upstairs."

Ron grumbled a little but put his dishes in the sink and led Harry up the many staircases to the room he had been in the last time.

"This is your bed." Ron gestured to the small camp bed opposite his own.

Harry set down his small bag "Thanks."

"No problem." Ron grinned "So...wanna read some comics?"

"Sure!" Harry smiled back.

Ron dashed over to the desk where a pile of wizarding comics sat. He pulled out several.

"These are the first ones in The Mad Muggle series. You can read them first. That way you kind of understand the story." Ron handed them to Harry "It's my favorite."

"Thanks!" Harry opened the first book and sat down on his bed.

Ron grabbed another comic and flopped down on his own bed. The two sat there for a while until they finished their comics and Ron bounced up.

"I know!" He cried "Let's find Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie and play some quidditch!"

"Um..." Harry paused "What's quidditch?"

"What's quidditch?" Ron asked incredulously "It's only the greatest sport in the world!"

"I've heard of it but I don't really understand it." Harry sighed.

"Well," Ron started to explain "there's three kinds of balls and seven players. The first ball is the quaffle, it scores goals. Then there are the bludgers and they fly around trying to knock players off their brooms."

"Wait, brooms?"

"Oh, yeah, it's played in the air on broomsticks." Ron explained "The third ball is the snitch, it's tiny and golden and it's worth 150 points. Then there are the players. There are three chasers and they use the quaffle to score. Then there's the keeper, that's usually me when we play, they guard the goalposts and try to stop the chasers from putting the quaffle through the hoops. The next players are the beaters. They get big bats that they use to hit the bludgers at the other teams players. Lastly, there's the seeker who basically just flies around and looks for the snitch. They're the only ones who can catch it. You might make a good seeker, you're small and light."

"Really? You think so?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go play, come on!" Ron grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him to his feet gently.

The two boys rushed out and down the stairs. They nearly trampled Percy in their excitement and heard his shouts as they dashed away. Finally they reached a landing and Ron barged through the door.

"Oi!" Fred and George said together.

"Don't just barge in here, little brother." Fred scolded.

"You never know what might happen next time." George warned.

"Sorry." Ron said apologetically "But Harry and I want to play quidditch, will you play with us?"

The twins exchanged a look and shouted in unison "I call beater!"

The foursome hurried out the door and started back down the stairs. Again they reached a landing and this time Ron knocked on the door in front of them.

"Come in." Charlie called and Ron shoved open the door.

"Come on!" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet "We're playing quidditch! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Calm down, Ronnie." Bill sat up from his bed and set down his book "Quidditch you say? We're in."

The boys all bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was drinking coffee at the table.

"Dad," Ron exclaimed "We're gonna teach Harry how to play quidditch, is that okay?"

"Of course, but don't fly off over the village, you hear?" Mr. Weasley shouted after the boys, who were already out the door.

The Weasley boys led Harry out to a clearing with a small shed nearby.

"So," Bill said "I take it Ron already explained some of quidditch to you, Harry?"

"A little." Harry blushed.

"Well, Ron usually plays keeper, Fred and George are beaters, Charlie and I are chasers, usually there's three but Percy never plays, I guess that just leaves seeker." Bill explained with a shrug "I think you'll be a good one. Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"Um, no." Harry shook his head.

"Well, then, we'll just have to teach you. You can borrow my old Clean-sweep seven." Charlie offered.

Harry grinned as the older boys showed him how to mount the broom properly and helped him lift off before telling him how to come back down. As he started to float into the air, and his feet left the ground, Harry felt a rush of excitement course through his veins. So, instead of coming right back to the ground, like the Weasley's had told him to, Harry leaned forward on the broom and shot off, zooming around the clearing.

There were whoops and cheers as the Weasley children watched Harry fly.

"Go, Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry flew around the clearing once, twice, three times before he slowed down and landed on the soft grass.

"Blimey, how'd you do that?" Fred and George asked together.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged as he dismounted "I just did it."

"Well, you're a natural." Bill complimented "Even Charlie and I might have a little trouble keeping up with you."

Harry flushed pink.

After the boys had been outside for close to three hours Molly Weasley came out to get them.

"Boys!" She shouted to get their attention on their brooms "Come in, it's time for dinner."

"Okay, Mum." The Weasley's chorused.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry called.

Molly looked up and almost fell over "Harry, dear! I didn't know they were teaching you to fly!"

Bill and Charlie landed immediately "It's okay, Mum, Harry's a natural."

"You know the rules, Bill, You need to tell your father or I if you want to fly with a friend."

"We told Dad." Charlie protested.

"Oh, well, your father didn't tell me." Molly fumed "Come inside now and we'll have dinner."

"Yes, Mum."

The rest of the boys landed and followed Mrs. Weasley towards the house. They stored their brooms in the shed and wiped their feet on the mat before they made their way inside.

"Did you have a good time, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked when they sat down at the table.

"It was great, Dad!" Ron exclaimed "We taught Harry how to fly, but it turns out he didn't really need it. He's really good."

Mr. Weasley dropped his fork and slowly turned to his wife "I forgot to mention that the boys went flying, didn't I?"

"Yes. But let's discuss it later. For now let's enjoy dinner." Molly smiled "Harry, dear, I hope you like the food."

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Weasley." Harry complimented.

"Did you have a good time, playing quidditch, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked, lightly.

"Oh, yeah, it was great! Harry's a really good flier." Bill told his parents "And its was his first time on a broom."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked, surprised "With Fiona Lupin as your Godmother and Sirius as your Godfather, I'm surprised they didn't get you on one sooner."

"Why?" Harry was confused.

"Well, Fiona was a seeker on the Gryffindor team, your father was a chaser, and Sirius was a beater." Mr. Weasley explained "They used to fly all the time. I think Fiona could have gone professional if she wanted."

Harry grinned, he was a seeker, like Aunt Fiona!

**Word count: 1312 words**  
**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get another chapter out. I'm sorry it's been a while. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	11. Home Again

**Home Again**

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Several days went by, Fiona and Sirius helping Remus with his transformations, and Harry playing quidditch with the Weasley boys. Before Harry knew it, it was time for Aunt Fiona and Sirius to come get him.

"Oh, Harry, dear, we'll miss you." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Harry a tight hug "But I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said "I had a great time."

The fireplace flared a bright green and Aunt Fiona tumbled out. She stood up and made to move out of the way but Sirius flew out and knocked her down.

"Sirius!" She scolded "Do I need to remind you-oomph!" Fiona gasped as Harry flew at her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, knocking the air out of her.

"Auntie Fi!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Fiona picked him up and spun him around "Oh, we missed you."

"I missed you too." Harry squeezed her tighter.

Sirius laughed "What? No love for me, pup?"

"Paddy!" Harry detached himself from Fiona and hugged his Godfather.

"Molly, thank you so much for taking care of him." Fiona hugged the redheaded woman "Please let me pay you."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Weasley waved her off "Harry was a joy, he's so well behaved. The boys had fun too, they taught Harry how to play quidditch."

"Really?" Fiona chuckled "I bet he was a natural on a broom, just like James."

"Oh, he was. They played every day for hours." Molly smiled "I could hardly get them to come in to eat."

"Where's Moony?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Moony is resting, Harry. But he missed you very much." Sirius assured the little boy "He can't wait to see you when we get home."

"Thank you again, Molly." Fiona hugged her friend again and whispered in her ear "I already transferred fifty galleons to your account, and I won't take them back. Will you be able to take Harry next month too?"

"I'm sure we can." Molly nodded "I'll make sure and let you know."

"You're a gem, Molly. Thank you so much." Fiona let her go "Well, we don't want to keep Remus waiting. We'd better go."

"Thank you again, Molly." Sirius smiled.

"Anytime, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

Harry moved to hold his Aunt Fiona's hand and they stepped into the fireplace.

"Lupin House!" Fiona cried.

They started to spin until they fell out of the fireplace in the great hall. Aunt Fiona moved quickly to pull Harry out of the way, just in time, as Sirius flew out nearly missing the little boy.

"Honestly." Fiona shook her head.

"Where's Moony?"

"He's upstairs, Harry, let's go see him." Sirius suggested.

Harry started tugging on Sirius's arm "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Okay, it is almost time for Remus to take his potions. I'll go get them, Sirius you take Harry up. But no roughhousing." Aunt Fiona warned.

"Come on, cub." Sirius picked Harry up and flew him like a plane, making the child giggle "Let's go see Moony."

Fiona laughed at her friend and godson's antics as she hurried down to her potions office to collect the medicines for her brother. She gathered them in her arms and carried them carefully up the stairs and to Remus' room.

"Remus, it's time for your potions." She said, coming in.

"Fi, do I have to?" Remus complained "I swear to Merlin they make me feel worse."

Fiona huffed "You know that's not true. They are to help you feel better." She started passing him vials of potions "Now, drink up."

Moony gulped down potion after potion, he set the vials he'd finished on the bedside table.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's medicine, Harry." Fiona replied.

"More like poison." Remus grumbled.

"Oh, stop being a baby and take it."

"What do you mean poison?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh, I didn't mean real poison, Harry." Remus hurried to explain "It just doesn't taste good."

"Oh." Harry's shoulders slumped in relief "That's good."

"Come here, pup." Remus held out his arms for the boy "Tell me about the Weasleys. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Harry perked up "We played quidditch and Mrs. Weasley made lots of delicious food!"

"You played quidditch? Which position did you play?" Moony asked curiously.

"I was a seeker, like you Auntie Fi!" Harry pointed to his Godmother.

"Really?" Fiona laughed "That's great!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Harry." Moony said tiredly "But-_yawn_-I'm pretty tired. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Moony." Harry hugged the tired man and Sirius picked him up "Goodnight."

Fiona pulled the covers up to her brother's chin "Let's go downstairs, Harry. I think we should talk about your education."

"You mean school?" Harry made a face "But everybody's mean to me there."

"Why would anyone be mean to such a sweet pup?" Sirius asked.

"Dudley."

"That pig?" Sirius asked "Don't worry, you don't have to deal with him anymore. You're going to go to a different school. Right, Fi?"

"Of course." Fiona nodded "Your old school wasn't safe enough. What we need to decide is if we are going to homeschool you or not. And if we decide to send you to a school, whether it's magical or muggle."

"Well, I think magical would be safer than muggle." Sirius pointed out "But it would be even safer to teach him from here, you and Moony can teach him the basic theory of magic and necessary skills, like reading, writing, and maths. I can teach him whatever's left."

"We could do that, and bring in Hogwarts teachers to help with some subjects. Molly and Arthur would be happy to help, and I'm sure we could include Ron and maybe even Neville in the lessons." Fiona said thoughtfully "I think that's a good idea, we can talk about it with Remus at dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Sirius agreed "By the way, what is for dinner?"

Fiona rolled her eyes "What do you want to do, Harry? We want to take your feelings into account too."

"I'd like to learn magic." Harry smiled "And it would be fun to get to hang out with Ron more. But," He paused "Who's Neville?"

Fiona giggled "Neville Longbotttom, his parents are friends of ours. He's your age and a very nice boy."

"Longbottom?" Harry bit back a smile "That's a funny name."

"It is, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, be nice, Pads." Fiona smacked his shoulder "Or else I'll help Frank get back at you for the Order meeting."

"Okay!" Sirius raised his hands in surrender, still chuckling "Okay, I'll be nice."

"Good, now how about you two help me get dinner ready?" Fiona suggested "I'm thinking some delicious Shepards Pie."

"Yum!" Harry grinned.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Sirius shouted, picking up Harry and putting him on his shoulders as he ran towards the kitchen.

Fiona laughed and rolled her eyes at the childish man.

**Word count: 1158 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! And stay home, stay safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author **


	12. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter!**

It had been decided that Fiona, Remus, and Sirius would homeschool Harry. Joining their little class would be Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Harry hadn't met Neville yet, but his godparents and Uncle Moony assured him he was a very nice boy.

The first day came nearer and nearer, Sirius kept trying to come up with reasons to postpone it, but Harry was actually quite excited. He couldn't wait to learn about magic. However he worried that because Neville and Ron had grown up with magic, he'd be very far behind. One day he brought this up to Aunt Fiona.

"Auntie Fi?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm nervous." Harry told her.

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"Well," Harry shuffled his feet anxiously "I'm just thinking, won't Ron and Neville be really far ahead of me?"

"In magic?" Fiona laughed "Oh, I see. Don't you worry, Harry. Ron and Neville may have grown up seeing magic but they don't know how to actually do it. And you won't learn how either until you go to Hogwarts."

"But I thought you were gonna teach me magic?"

"We are going to teach you theory. That's where we just explain how it works and maybe demonstrate it." Fiona explained "It's against the law for underage witches and wizards to do magic outside of school and you can't get a wand until you turn eleven. And you'll be learning other stuff too. Maths and reading and writing, and something tells me you'll be far ahead of Ron and Neville in those subjects."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Well, they both come from wizarding families and didn't go to primary school. Their parents didn't think it was necessary, they taught them from home." Fiona told her godson "But you did go to primary school so you learned a little more than them."

"Really?"

"Really. I think they might need a little help from time to time and Sirius, Remus, and I are counting on you to help them when we can't."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Harry." Fiona laughed "Now I have an idea. Let's go to Diagon Alley and get you some school supplies. How does that sound?"

"Can Moony and Paddy come too?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I'll go get them, you get your shoes on."

The barefoot little boy dashed away to get his shoes making Fiona giggle.

They used the floo to get to Diagon Alley and Harry stared around the dingy pub in confusion.

"Now, remember, Harry, keep your head down and don't talk to strangers." Fiona reminded him.

"I know, Auntie Fi." Harry nodded.

Fiona smiled and she, Sirius, and Remus led Harry to the back, through a door, and outside where there were a number of old dustbins. Sirius took out his wand and tapped a few bricks. The wall opened into a great arched gateway and Harry's jaw dropped as he gazed in wonder at the colorful street.

"What do you think, cub?" Remus asked.

"It's amazing!" Harry cried "Everything's so bright!"

The adults laughed and Fiona led the way to the bookshop where they picked up several books on arithmetic, magical theory, and potion making. As they left and walked down the street Harry peeked into the windows of every shop. He gasped at the animals in the pet shop and stared in awe at the broomsticks.

"What kind of broom is that?" He asked Sirius.

"That's a Cleansweep ten. It's the newest model." Sirius explained.

"Wow!" Harry's mouth hung open "It's so cool!"

"You want it, pup?"

"What? You don't...I mean...You don't have to." Harry protested, blushing furiously.

"Pup, I may not act like it, but I am the heir to the House of Black. I have plenty of money and if I can't spoil my godson a little bit then what's the point?" Sirius laughed.

"But, I mean, I don't really need it."

"Kiddo, you might not remember this but Fiona and I bought you your first broom when you turned one. It was just a little one, it only rose about two feet off the ground." Sirius knelt down in front of Harry and put his hands on his shoulders "It would be an honor for us to buy you your first real broom. Besides then we can have quidditch matches with your friends when they come visit."

"What're you talking about, Sirius?" Fiona and Remus has doubled back when they realized Harry and Sirius were no longer with them.

"We're going to buy Harry the Cleansweep ten." Sirius declared.

"You really don't have to." Harry whispered "You've done so much for me already."

"Oh, sweetheart," Fiona smiled "We know we don't have to, we _want _to. We want you to be happy. And we're never going to stop trying to make you happy."

Harry flushed and flung himself into his beloved Aunt Fiona's arms, almost knocking her over.

"Thank you!" He murmured "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We love you, Harry. Don't forget it." Remus smiled and nodded to Fiona "Between you, Sirius, and I, I think we have plenty of money for the broom, everything else, and some ice cream later."

Harry bounced excitedly "Do you really mean it, Moony?"

"Of course, Harry." Remus unwound the boys' arms from Fiona's waist.

"Let's go get you that broom." Fiona laughed and led the way into the broom shop.

Harry led the group of adults down the colorful street, following his Aunt Fiona's directions to a place called Florian Fortescue's. The grownups were lugging bags of books, clothes, and the broom as they hurried to keep up with the energetic little boy.

"What is this Florian Fortescue's place?" Harry asked, slowing down to walk beside his new family.

"It's the best ice cream parlor in all of London." Sirius exclaimed "There's dozens of flavors. You'll love it."

"I've never gotten to have ice cream before." Harry said softly.

"What?" All the adults chorused, spinning to face him.

"The Dursley's never let me have any." Harry explained "They said sweets weren't for freaks."

Fiona sighed deeply "Oh, Harry, you're not a freak."

Harry frowned "But the Dursley's-"

"Are downright bas-"

"Sirius!" Fiona reprimanded "We don't use that kind of language." She turned back to Harry "Harry, the Dursley's are wrong and mean people. Remember, you don't have to go back to them. You are not what they told you you are. You are our godson and we love you. You are not weird or a freak. You're a little boy who's had a hard life. That's all."

Harry thought for a moment before he smiled "Okay, does that mean I can try ice cream now?"

The adults paused then burst out laughing.

"Of course, cub." Moony chuckled "You can try ice cream now."

They went into the ice cream parlor and Harry quickly chose a flavor, chocolate, he liked regular chocolate, so he figured he'd like the chocolate ice cream. Fiona had mint chocolate chip. Remus had vanilla. And Sirius got three different flavors.

They all sat down outside and the grownups watched as Harry scooped a spoonful and lifted it to his mouth.

"What are you all staring at?" Harry asked, lowering his spoon.

"We want to be there for your first tase of ice cream." Sirius cried "Come on, pup, don't keep us in suspense."

Harry giggled and lifted the spoon back to his mouth and took a bite. His eyes widened.

"It's cold!"

Sirius laughed "Well, it's not called _ice_ cream for nothing."

"What do you think?" Remus pressed.

"It's delicious!" Harry smiled and lifted another spoonful to his lips.

He took several more bites before wincing and putting his hand to his forehead.

"Brain freeze?" Fiona asked sympathetically and Harry nodded.

"Eat a little slower, cub." Remus suggested "That'll make it better."

Harry nodded and after a minute continued to eat until the sweet, cold treat was gone. He liked the ice cream and decided it was now his favorite food. After they had all finished, Harry was somewhat sleepy and noticing this, Sirius picked Harry up and gave him a piggy-back ride back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He rode the floo with Sirius and they landed on top of Remus as they flew out of the fireplace in Lupin House. As they untangled themselves Fiona spun out and landed carefully on her feet.

"I'm only good at the floo when I go after you two." She joked "That way, you can't land on top of me."

They took Harry to bed as it was clear the boy needed a nap and then sat down in the kitchen to get started on food.

**Word count: 1449 words **  
**Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
**Love,**  
**The Author**


End file.
